Sucker Punch
by Neko Lucy Heartfilia
Summary: Un mundo, dos chicas, dos amores aquel lugar donde todos se podra hacer realidad pero no todo es color de rosas ¿habra enemigos? enemigos que detruiran el mundo y ¿a todos con ellos?.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de vocaloid y black rock shooter no me pertenecen.

* * *

Fuego, cenizas y tristeza se podía observar a medida de que aquel mundo que tanto amaba se fuera derrumbando poco a poco. Le pregunte a streath que estaba a unos pasos de mi ¿Como fue que llegamos a esto?, ellas solo se limito a suspirar y decirme -Hay que empezar, de nuevo- dijo con una vos serena pero a la ves algo quebrada.

Se preguntaran ¿Que es lo que ocurre?, pues se los contare desde el principio, donde todo empezó, donde creímos que todo cambiaria.

-Mundo real-

Me llamo Hatsune Miku una joven chica de 16 años de edad, estudio en la academia Gramiliens, grado tercer año de secundaria. Mi mejor y única amiga se llama Mgpoid Gumi la única que sabe como soy, la única que me acompaño todo estos años mi única amiga que siempre a pesar de estar siempre triste me lograba sacar una sonrisa, lo cual lo mismo hacia por ella. ¿Quieren saber mi historia? pues ahí vamos se las contare.

Ignorada, mi pesadilla que jamás creí verdad se hizo realidad ante mis ojos y ese horrible sentimiento de tristeza me invadía cada largo año de mi vida. ¿Solo eso?, pues no la única persona que me escuchaba era mi única amiga, siempre era -cállate- dijo gritando -nadie quiere tu opinión- decía mas molesta aun, y solo me ponía llorar en un rincón soñando que todo pasara y que algún día podría ser feliz. Siempre me considere una chica extraña lo que es el centro de burlas, y algo conocido como bulling. Desde pequeña solo era ignorada por mis padres solo prestándoles atención a mi hermana mayor mientras ella era feliz por la atención brindada yo solo conseguía amargarme mas y mas cada ves que sucedía.

- Hola me llamo Mgpoid Gumi ¿mi vida en realidad quisieras conocerla? Todos me consideran de esas chicas que solo le gustaría echar broma, o solo ser una mas alegre y solo de las que pretender ser feliz ¿Pero se equivocan? si, lo hacen si piensan eso de mi... pero en el fondo solo soy una chica que sufre mucho y llora por dentro, y temor por que los demás te critiquen cuando lloro. Mi padre alcohólico ha llegado al punto de golpearme y solo decir que soy la razón de su sufrimiento. Ya es normal que en mi casa no me escuchen, o simplemente me griten. Mi mama siempre es la que mas se queja de todo y yo con mi boca cerrada, solo me dice "estoy aquí para ti" y cuando quiero hablar ni se molestan en escucharme. Algunas veces solo quisiera morir pero luego pienso en mi mejor amiga Miku y simplemente no la dejaría sola. Solo preferiría escribir mis condolencias en papel que solo gritarlas al mundo.

-suena el timbre-

Hora del almuerzo, la hora de pesadillas para Gumi y para mi es aquella hora donde todos pueden molestarnos donde todos pueden abusar de nuestra inocencia.

Ya llegaron las tontas - dijo riendo

¡Si! que nos darán de almuerzo ¿eh?- dijo riéndose

Yo... les tengo solo unos onigiri hechos en casa- dije algo asustada

¿Así? - dijo empujándome al suelo, luego agarrando mi almuerzo

Miku ¿estas bien? - dijo Gumi algo preocupada

¿Así pequeña hongo? - la empuja

Nos vemos par de idiotas- dijo riéndose mientras se marchaba

Miku, esto cada vez me afecta mas- dijo ayudándome a pararme

Lo se Gumi, -dije limpiando mi uniforme

Bueno... Volvamos a clase- dijo Gumi

Si...- dije avanzando por aquel lugar

Al llegar la hora de la salida, le dije a Gumi para ir a mi casa lo cual asintió y caminamos juntas por la grande ciudad. Mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa, comencé a recordar ese pequeño árbol donde Gumi y yo nos gustaba componer canciones y no solo eso ahí donde comenzamos a ser amigas.

Gumi! mira allá es nuestro árbol de la amistad- dije algo emocionada

Si ¿que tal si descansamos un rato antes de continuar?- dijo ella

Claro- dije yo asintiendo con la cabeza

Mientras nos acercábamos más a aquel árbol que nos encantaba, se sintió una brisa fresca pero luego antes de llegar allí apareció una luz, pero no cualquier luz una que a pesar de ser tan simple era tan hermosa, Gumi y yo la miramos atónitas mientras nos preguntábamos de donde había salido eso. Cuando estuve a punto de tocarla esa luz se extendió y se corveteo en una hermosa puerta donde del otro lado solo se encontraba un mundo ¿un mundo?

Bienvenidas...- dijo una vos lo cual no pude distinguir y cuando me di cuenta ya no era Miku Hatsune ahora era Black Rock Shooter.

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :DD


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

Bienvenidas... dijo una vos lo cual no pude distinguir y cuando me di cuenta ya no era Miku Hatsune ahora era Black Rock Shooter.

Mi cabello verde-azulado había cambiado a un cabello negro, mis ojos eran azules lo cual el derecho tenia una llama flameante azul, mi traje consistían en una capa larga y negra que tenia una estrella blanca en la parte de la espalda. Una espada apareció del lado derecho de mi short negro, y eso no era todo una gran arma apareció en mi brazo derecho lo cual causo un gran asombro en Gumi lo cual ya no era ella ahora era Strength una chica de cabello blanco, y tenia dos grandes brazos mecánicos y un gran casco en su cabeza. Nos miramos una a la otra contemplado cada diferencia que ahora teníamos, sorprendiéndonos cada vez más una de la otra.

Llegamos aun momento en mirar aquel mundo, solo miramos puras muros, paredes destruidas parecía que aquí hubo una batalla pero no una simple una de esas en la que se acaba destruyendo el lugar y solo quedan los escombros. No éramos las únicas en aquel lugar había cientos de chicas y chicos cada una diferente.

Bienvenidas... volví a escuchar y aquella luz que al principio comenzó a hablar apareció frente a nosotras y nos dijo.

Ustedes han descubierto el maravilloso mundo de Sucker Punch un lugar donde podrán escapar de la realidad, de todas las tristeza que han tenidos sus corazones un lugar donde podrán ser felices. Pero eso no es todo hay ciertas reglas que hay que saber las repetiré claro y no las volveré a repetir.

1- Solo podrán ir al mundo 10 veces para aprender lo necesario y aplicar lo suficiente.

2- No solo habrá felicidad es como un juego donde si mueres, morirás en la vida real y todos se olvidaran de que una ves existieron.

3- Para ganar este juego solo tendrán que derrotar al la jugadora del ultimo juego "Chariot".

En ese momento apareció una chica de cabellos dorados, lo cual en sus pies tenia dos ruedas con que se desplazaba, tenia una gran corona y unas garras gigantes. Me miro y en ese mismo instante comenzó a reír.

4- Una de las ventajas para ganar es descubrir cual de todos los participantes es en el mundo real

5- se permite grupos para vencer a la ganadora (máximo 4)

6- si desobedecen algunas de las reglas anteriores serán descalificados.

Desde ahora suerte a todos- dijo aquella luz mientras se desvanecía en el aire llevándose a la ganadora con ellos.

Black Rock Shooter eh!- dije algo asombrada

Si, parece ser que estamos en un sueño Miku todo esto no es real- dijo algo asustada

Esto es real- dijo una vos masculina en la oscuridad que luego apareció.

Era un chico alto muy parecido a Miku la única diferencia es que era un chico.

Mi nombre es Black Rock Boy bienvenidas chicas- dijo aquel chico

Yo soy Strength- dijo Gumi presentándose ante el

Y ella es Black rock Shooter- dijo ella señalándome

Aquel chico y yo nos miramos, ¿como era posible que se pareciera tanto a mi?, pero eso no era lo importante, fue aquel sentimiento que sentí cuando lo mire por primera vez ¿acaso te parece lindo? - me dijo Strength con una vos picarona

¡He!? No…no…no…no - dije sonrojada

Tranquila te conozco bien- dijo riéndose

Les presento a mi compañero de luchas- dijo aquel chico tan misterioso

Apareció un chico no muy alto de cabello blanco, cuando lo mire mejor note que era el chico que se parecía a Gumi.

Hola...- dijo aquel chico mientras miraba a Gumi

Ho…la- dijo Strength tartamudeando

Mi nombre es Strength Boy un placer- dijo aquel chico

Y yo... soy Strength- dijo ella

Genial- placer conocerlas a vos y a Black Rock Shooter- dijo mirándonos de reojo

¡Hay! chicas no las conocemos bien pero ¿les gustaría formar grupo de 4?- dijo Black Rock Boy.

Seria estupendo- dije yo algo sorprendido

¡Si! - Dijeron Strength y Strength Boy

Ese fue el momento en que todo comenzó, el inicio de nuevas cosas que pasarían, el inicio de algo grande y el día en se conoció el amor.

* * *

Nos vemos :DD


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

- Comenzamos a caminar por el extenso lugar mientras los cuatro nos conocíamos poco a poco me comenzó a interesar aquel chico llamando "Black Rock Boy" era como la persona que cada vez mas me impresionaba. Paramos en un gran tablero de ajedrez algo roto y quemado parecía viejo, lo impresionante era el gran tamaño que tenia y las piezas tan grandes que poseía.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿quienes son ustedes en el mundo real? - dijo Strength Boy

¿Deberíamos confiar en ustedes?- dije yo algo nervioso por la tensión del lugar

¡Vale! yo soy Shion kaito un placer- dijo Strength Boy

Y yo soy Kagamine Len- dijo Black rock boy

Bueno... yo soy Mgpoid Gumi- dijo Strength

Y yo... soy Hatsune Miku- dije yo

Bueno nosotros dos estudiamos en la escuela Gramiliens - dijo Strength Boy

Igual nosotras...- dijo Strength sorprendida

Genial así podemos formar mas este equipo y ganarle a Chariot- dijo Black Rock Boy

Alguien sabe ¿quien es Chariot en el mundo real?- dije algo dudosa

Yo... la conozco- dijo Black Rock Boy tartamudeando

¿Enserio? ¿Quien es?- pregunte

Es... Rin mi ex novia- dijo con una vos quebrada

¿Tu ex- novia?- dije algo sorprendida

¿Por que terminaron?- pregunto Strength

Pues... por que ella se volvió vanidosa solo le importaba ella misma así que el deje-dijo algo mas alegre

Cuando iba a preguntarle otra cosa, el suelo de aquel gran tablero de ajedrez comenzó a moverse y luego una vos pronuncio algo "_ sistema activado, empezando juego de ajedrez gigante en 3... 2... 1..."__**.**_Las piezas que median más de 5 metros comenzaron a moverse y sacar grandes espadas, nosotros 4 formamos un círculo mientras que esas grandes piezas comenzaban a posicionarse para atacar. El primero ataco a Black rock Boy lo cual este saco una larga cadena que enrollo en el cuello a aquella pieza y de un solo jalón quito su cabeza cayendo su cuerpo al piso el siguiente ataco a Strength Boy lo cual con su gran mano robótica dio un golpe lo cual las pieza se partió en muchos trozos. El siguiente ataco a mi amiga Strength ella no sabia que hacer hasta que junto sus manos formando una gran arma disparando a aquella pieza destruyéndola. Luego una de las piezas mas grade se vino hacia a mi parecía ser el Rey del tablero era mas grande de todos los dos comenzamos a caminar en círculos mientras los demás me gritaban -ten cuidado- -acabalo rápido- o solo ponían caras de que no lo lograría Black Rock Boy quiso ayudarme pero yo lo detuve diciendo -déjame esto a mi- el Rey comenzó a correr hacia a mi y levanto su gran espada pero la detuve con la mía por ser mas fuerte me arrastro por todo el tablero hasta el final donde casi me caía al vacío pero lo empuje con tanta fuerza que logre distraerlo por un instante tuve la mala suerte de que mi espada cayera del otro lado del tablero mientras que el se paraba del suelo sonreía con a ganas, levante mi brazo derecho en forma de arma y me agache un poco apuntando al blanco (corazón) hasta que comencé a disparar varias balas seguidas junto en el lugar indicado y el rey callo. Se escucho los aplausos de Strength mientras que la vos comenzó a hablar de nuevo " _juego terminado... juego terminado"_

Eso fue increíble- dijo Strength corriendo a abrazarme yo solo lo correspondí mientras sonreía y los chicos se acercaron a mi.

Eso fue genial - dijo Strength Boy a lo cual solo agradecí

Nunca vi nada como eso eres increíble- dijo black rock boy con lo que agradecí algo sonrojada ¿por que me pasa esto con el? me pregunte a mi misma algo confundida.

Continuamos caminando cuando recordé ¿que pasaría ahora con el mundo real?

Gumi! - debemos volver a casa

Es cierto me castigaran si llego tarde

Tranquilas pueden volver cuando quieran pero cuando se vayan deben decir esta frase _" Sucker puch, déjame volver a mi mundo" _y cuando regresen deben decir "_ Sucker punch déjame ir a tu mundo"_- dijo black rock boy

Este bien, gracias por la información- dije yo sonriendo

Si gracias. Dijo Strength

¿Nos vemos en el colegio?- pregunto Strength Boy

Claro, asentí nos vemos- dije despidiéndome con la mano y diciendo la frase _" Sucker puch, déjame volver a mi mundo" _y en ese instante aparecí con Gumi en el árbol nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

¿Que clase de cosas nos esperaran mañana?

Al llegar a casa solo fue una pesadilla más, escuchar aquellos regaños por llegar un poco tarde, solo los ignore por completo para luego darme una ducha y luego comenzar a hacer mis deberes. Luego de terminar todo lo mencionado me dispuse a entrar en mi ordenador y entrar en una página de llamada "Facebook" al entrar allí tenía una solicitud de amistad era de aquel chico " Kagamine Len" el mismo que conocí en aquel mundo tan extraño, acepte su solicitud de amistad y casi inmediatamente comenzó a hablarme.

Hola escribió, me limite sola a responderle con un simple "hola", - ¿te acuerdas de mi? escribió el - si, eres el que conocí en aquel mundo- -ahí bueno Umm... ¿que edad tienes?- -bueno yo tengo 16, ¿vos?- - yo igual- -mañana... te veré ¿no?- -si, nos vemos en el primer recreo- - esta bien- escribió el. Luego toda la conversación se baso en nuestra vida y gustos, se podría decir que ya éramos amigos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos en el recreo dije yo- -chao- dije el y apague el ordenador, me acosté a dormir y so conseguí dormir pocos minutos después.

El despertador suena a las 7:00 AM me desperté algo desorientada y camine al cuarto de baño antes de bajar a desayunar con mi hermana y mi mama. Baje rápido las escaleras, no puedo creer que se me hiciera algo tarde así que empaque mi desayuno y me fui a la escuela con mi hermana.

Llegue al colegio y me encontré a Gumi, me despedí de mi hermana y vagamos juntas al nuestro salón de clases. Llego el turno de la primera clase, ansiaba tanto que llegara el recreo pues conocería a mi nuevo amigo.

Sonó el timbre Miku y yo nos miramos algo nerviosas pero algo entusiastas, caminamos por los amplios pasillos para llegar al la cafetería, pero no encontramos a nadie así que fuimos a comprar nuestros almuerzos.

Miku... espera se me olvido mi cuaderno de apuntes en el salón ahora regreso- dijo Gumi corriendo a toda prisa.

Todo iba normal hasta que al terminar de comprar mi almuerzo y el de mi amiga, justo apareció alguien con el cual no imaginaba encontrarme.

Hola tonta- dijo el chico mientras agarraba un mecho de su largo cabello celeste

Me puse algo nervioso, ¿por que no hacia nada? me quedaba inmóvil mientras aquellos chicos solo me miraban.

¿Estas sola pequeña?- me dijo uno de ellos acercándose a mi

Veo que hoy estas hermosa pequeña- dijo acariciando mi entre pierna

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos diciéndoles -déjenme en paz- pero solo conseguí una bofetada en la cara.

Déjenla en paz- dijo una voz

Los chicos se voltearon donde provenía la voz. Era un chico un poco alto de cabellos dorados y unos hermosos ojos azules no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo era totalmente hermoso.

¿Y tú quien eres imbécil? ¿Acaso te crees muy macho para proteger a esta tonta?- dijo el acercándose a el y dándole una cachetada

No es tonta, es hermosa - dijo el deteniendo su mano y torciendo su muñeca a lo cual solo huyo y sus amigos detrás de el

Yo sonrojada aun en shock por todo lo ocurrido se acerco a mi y me ofreció su mano y dijo -Hola Miku soy Len por fin nos vemos ¿no?-

Gracias Len, por defenderme- dije algo sonrojada bajando mi cabeza

¿Estas bien?- dijo acariciando mi mejilla donde aquellos chicos me golpearon

Si, no te preocupes- dije mas sonrojada

Ven, te llevare a la enfermería- dijo agarrando mi mano a lo que me sonroje enseguida

Gumi se encontraba en el salón buscando su cuaderno de apuntes y de repente apareció un chico alto de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.

Hola - dijo aquel chico

Hola- dijo emocionada Gumi

¿Te acuerdas de mi Gumi?- dijo el

Umm no ¿quien eres?- dijo ella

Kaito Shion- dijo el

Ahhh! ¿El chico de aquel mundo raro?- dijo ella

Si soy yo ¿que tal si nos llegamos a la cafetería para comer algo? -dijo el agarrando su mano

Si...- dijo algo sonrojada

Gumi y Kaito comenzaron a hablar conociéndose, intercambiando ideas y disfrutando de su almuerzo. Se dieron cuenta de las muchas cosas que tenían en común y cada minuto se miraban sonrojados, un sentimiento comenzó a florecer pero no cualquiera uno verdadero.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería...

Estoy bien Len- dijo Miku

No lo estas Miku - dijo curando su mejilla golpeada

¿Por que me ayudas Len?- pregunto ella bajando la mirada algo triste

Por que soy tu amigo Miku- dijo el sonriendo

¿Amigo?- dijo ella dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos

Miku... una chica tan hermosa como vos no debe llorar- dijo secando sus lagrimas

Gra...cias Len- kun tenia... miedo - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Tranquila Miku... yo te protegeré- dijo acariciando su cabeza

Por otro lado...

Umm Gumi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo nervioso

Si ¿que pasa?- dijo Gumi confundida

Es que bueno... nos conocimos apenas ayer, pero me caíste muy bien y bueno te quería invitar a salir un día bueno... ¿si tu quieres?- dijo sonrojado

¡Ahhh! kaito Umm no se que decir...- dijo sonrojada

Ya lo entiendo, no tienes que decir nada- dijo marchándose

¡No espera!- dijo agarrando su mano

¿Que?- dijo volteándose a verla

Si quiero kaito... -dijo sonrojada

¿Enserio?- dijo abrazándola

Enserio-dijo sonriendo

¿Esta tarde?- pregunto el

Si, nos vemos en la heladería cerca de mi casa ¿si?-dijo ella

Claro nos vemos allí- dijo el despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla

Gumi emocionada fue a buscar a Miku la vio saliendo de la enfermería, inmediato le pregunto que pasaba le conto luz sucedido y lo que paso con Len.

Miku ¿te gusta Len?- dijo ella

La verdad Gumi... si, y mucho- dijo ella sonrojada

Aww! Miku que linda - le dijo mientras la abrazaba

Al igual que Miku, Gumi conto lo sucedido con kaito, cada una hablaba de ciertas personas al igual que kaito que no paraba de hablar de Gumi lo cual Len cada vez se dormías mas. Kaito le pregunto a Len sobre aquella chica Miku pero el no respondió, Len era uno de esos chicos que no demostraba sus sentimientos por alguien a menos que esa persona se le declarara.

Mas tarde...

Bueno Len nos vemos saldré con Gumi - dijo el

¿Tan rápido?- pregunto el

Si amigo, nos vemos - se despidió el y luego se alejo

¿Que ocurrirá en la cita de Gumi y kaito?

Los personajes no me pertenecen...


	4. Chapter 4

Al llegar a casa solo fue una pesadilla mas, escuchar aquellos regaños por llegar un poco tarde, solo los ignore por completo para luego darme una ducha y luego comenzar a hacer mis deberes. Luego de terminar todo lo mencionado me dispuse a entrar en mi ordenador y entrar en una pagina we llamada "Facebook" al entrar alli tenia una solicitud de amistad era de aquel chico " Kagamine Len" el mismo que conoci en aquel mundo tan extraño, acepte su solicitud de amistad y casi inmediatamente comenzo a hablarme.

Hola escribio, me limite sola a responderle con un simple "hola", - ¿te acuerdas de mi? escribio el - si, eres el que conoci en aquel mundo- -ahh bueno emm.. ¿que edad tenes?- -bueno yo tengo 16, ¿vos?- - yo igual- -mañana... te vere ¿no?- -si, nos vemos en el primer recreo- - esta bien- escribio el. Luego toda la conversacion se baso en nuestra vida y gustos, se podria decir que ya eramos amigos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos en el recreo dije yo- -chao- dije el y apague el ordenador, me acoste a dormir y so consegui dormir pocos minutos despues.

El despertador suena a las 7:00 AM me desperte algo desorientada y camine al cuarto de baño antes de bajar a desayunar con mi hermana y mi mama. Baje rapido las escaleras, no puedo creer que se me hiciera algo tarde asi que empaque mi desayuno y me fui a la escuela con mi hermana.

Llege al colegio y me encontre a Gumi, me despedi de mi hermana y vagamos juntas al nuestro salon de clases. Llego el turno de la primera clase, ansiaba tanto que llegara el recreo pues conoceria a mi nuevo amigo.

Sono el timbre Miku y yo nos miramos algo nerviosas pero algo entusiastas, caminamos por los amplios pasillos para llegar al la cafeteria, pero no encontramos a nadie asi que fuimos a comprar nuestros almuerzos.

Miku.. espera se me olvido mi cuaderno de apuntes en el salon ahora regreso- dijo Gumi corriendo a toda prisa.

Todo iva normal hasta que al terminar de compar mi almuerxo y el de mi amiga, justo aparecio alguien con el cual no imaginaba encontrarme.

Hola tonta- dijo el chico mientras agarraba un mecho de su largo cabello celeste

Me puse algo nerviosa, ¿por que no hacia nada? me quedaba inmovil mientras aquellos chicos solo me miraban.

¿estas sola pequeña?- me dijo uno de ellos acercandose a mi

veo que hoy estas hermosa pequeña- dijo acariciando mi entre pierna

Comenze a cerrar los ojos diciendoles -dejenme en paz- pero solo consegui una bofetada en la cara.

dejenla en paz- dijo una voz

Los chicos se voltearon donde provenia la voz. Era un chico un poco alto de cabellos dorados y unos hermosos ojos azules no pude evitar quedarme mirandolo era totalmente hermoso.

¿y tu quien eres imbecil? ¿acaso te crees muy macho para proteger a esta tonta?- dijo el acercandose a el y dandole una cachetada

No es tonta, es hermosa - dijo el deteniendo su mano y torciendo su muñeca a lo cual solo huyo y sus amigos detras de el

yo sonrojada aun en shock por todo lo ocurrido se acerco a mi y me ofrecio su mano y dijo -Hola miku soy len por fin nos vemos ¿no?-

gracias Len, por defenderme- dije algo sonrojada bajando mi cabeza

¿estas bien?- dijo acariciando mi mejilla donde aquellos chicos me golpiaron

si, no te preocupes- dije mas sonrojada

ven, te llevare a la enfermeria- dijo agarrando mi mano a lo que me sonroje enseguida

Gumi se encontraba en el salon buscando su cuaderno de apuntes y derrepente aparecio un chico alto de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.

Hola - dijo aquel chico

hola- dijo emocionada Gumi

¿te acuerdas de mi Gumi?- dijo el

emm no ¿quien eres?- dijo ella

kaito shion- dijo el

ahhh! ¿el chico de aqule mundo raro?- dijo ella

si soy yo ¿que tal si nos llegamos a la cafeteria para comer algo? -dijo el agarrando su mano

si...- dijo algo sonrojada

Gumi y Kaito comenzaron a hablar conociendose, intrcambiando ideas y disfrutando de su almuerzo. Se dieron cuenta de los muchas cosas que tenian en comun y cada minuto se miraban sonrojados, un sentimiento comenzo a florecer pero no cualquiera uno verdadero.

mientras tanto en la enfermeria...

estoy bien len- dijo miku

no lo estas miku - dijo curando su mejilla golpiada

¿por que me ayudas len?- pregunto ella bajando la mirada algo triste

por que soy tu amigo miku- dijo el sonriendo

¿amigo?- dijo ella descando escapar lagrimas de sus ojos

miku... una chica tan hermosa como vos no debe llorar- dijo secando sus lagrimas

gra..cias len- kun tenia.. miedo - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

tranquila Miku... yo te protegere- dijo acariciando su cabeza

Por otro lado...

emm Gumi ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo nervioso

si ¿que pasa?- dijo gumi confundida

es que bueno.. nos conocimos apenas ayer, pero me caistes muy bien y bueno te queria invitar a salir un dia bueno.. ¿si tu quieres?- dijo sonrojado

¡ohhh! kaito emm no se que decir..- dijo sonrojada

ya lo entiendo, no tenes que decir nada- dijo marchandose

¡no espera!- dijo agarrando su mano

¿que?- dijo voltiandose a verla

si quiero kaito.. -dijo sonrojada

¿enserio?- dijo abrazandola

encerio-dijo sonriendo

¿esta tarde?- pregunto el

si, nos vemos en la heladeria cerca de mi casa ¿si?-dijo ella

claro nos vemos alli- dijo el despidiensode con un beso en la mejilla

gumi emocionada fue a buscar a miku la vio saliendo de la enfermeria, inmediato le pregunto que pasaba le conto lu sucedido y lo que paso con len.

Miku ¿te gusta len?- dijo ella

la verdad gumi.. si, y mucho- dijo ella sonrojada

aww! miku que linda - le dijo mientras la abrazaba

Al igual que Miku, Gumi conto lo sucedido con kaito, cada una hablaba de ciertas personas al igual que kaito que no paraba de hablar de Gumi lo cual len cada vez se dormias mas. Kaito le pregunto a len sobre aquella chica Miku pero el no respondio, len era uno de esos chicos que no demostraba sus sentimientos por alguien a menos que esa persona se le declarara.

Mas tarde...

Bueno len nos vemos saldre con Gumi - dijo el

¿tan rapido?- pregunto el

si amigo, nos vemos - se despidio el y luego se alejo

¿que ocurrira en la cita de gumi y kaito? ¿


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen...

* * *

Gumi estaba algo emocionada con su cita con kaito.. mientras aun estaba en su escuela, le pidio ayuda a su amiga Miku para verse lo mejor posible.

No entiendo como saldras con kaito.. tan rapido Gumi- dijo ella

Es que.. no entiendes el amor a primera vista.. si fuera vos ya me hubiera tratado de acercar a Len- dijo ella

Len... es diferente ¿ademas? por que va a querer preocuparse por alguien ¿como yo?- dijo ella triste.

Miku... vos sos hermosa no tenes que dudar de eso... muchos chicos matarian por vos..- dijo ella tratando de animarla.

Gracias gumi.. de verdad eres una gran persona y amiga- dijo ela abrazandola a la cual su amiga correspondio.

Bueno, miku ya me.. voy, deseame suerte con kaito- dijo ella sonriendo.

Claro.. mucha suerte Gumi.. dejalo impactado ¿si?- dijo miku sonriendo y despidiendo de su amiga.

Kaito y gumi se encontraron en dicha heladeria donde se saludaron.. algo timidos pero luego comenzaron a conversar y pedir helados... Todo iva perfectamente bien hasta que una chica muy parecida a Kaito llamada Kaiko se acerco a ellos.. hablandole a kaito, sin prestar atencion a la presencia de la chica de cabellos verdes.

¿kaito? ¿que haces aqui tan solo?... - dijo aquella chica

Por si no lo notas.. estoy en una cita con gumi- dijo el señalando a gumi.

ahhh! y¿por que sales con ella?... cuando tenes a alquien como yo kaito- dijo seductoramente

Yo quiero salir con gumi por que ella es linda, y por que quiero.. si me disculpas quiero estar a solas con ella ¿podrias dejarnos en paz?- dijo el algo molesto

ahh! ya! kaito no tenes que molestarte... igual esto no se queda asi- dijo ella mirando a gumi e irse

lo siento.. gumi.. aveces kaiko puede ser muy molesta- dijo el

no te preocupes, pero ¿por que es asi con vos?- pregunto ella

bueno.. desde que terminamos ha estado asi buscandome siempre.. no creo que sea buen tema para hablar en una cita con vos gumi, cambiemos de tema...- dijo el, alo cual ella asintio

Y asi pasaron la tarde conversando, y disfrutando sus gustos, comiendo helado y escuchar musica.. quien diria que por un mundo dos personas se unirian y llegaran a ser algo mas...

Mas tarde.. luego de la cita de gumi y kaito decidieron llamar a miku y len para ir al otro mundo y encontrarse ahi para seguir y ganar el juego.. si es que podrin hacerlo..

lo se el capitulo es corto no tengo inspiracion ahora.. pensaba en 10 capitulso pero creo que seran ma sy talvez salga una segunda parte si es que les gusta... nos leemos al proxima tal vez sea hoy mismo si logro tener algo de inspiracion X3


End file.
